


Snug

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Funny, Loki: Where Mischief Lies - Freeform, M/M, Mornings, Sharing a Bed, Theoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Theo couldn't remember the last time he'd been so comfortable.
Relationships: Loki/Amora (Marvel), Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Interspecies





	Snug

God, the mattress smelled good this morning; it was like a mixture of fresh ink, that very first crisp autumnal morning and musk. Theo inhaled deeply and snuggled into the warmth that had surrounded him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well, he didn't even think he'd had that good a sleep before his leg'd been broken. Wait, why was the mattress moving? 

Suddenly 'the mattress' groaned, stretched and sleepily rumbled, "Good morning, Theo."

Theo emitted a very unmanful squeak of, "Your Highness." before he quickly rolled off Loki.

"Mm. What're you getting so excited about? It was just a bit of unconscious cuddling. Happens all the time when you're close to someone during the night."

Why had Loki had to mention excitement? Because now that Loki had mentioned it, Theo flushed up to the freckles on his nose and pulled his own threadbare blanket closer around himself. Of course he knew that Loki and Amora were being...intimate. It wasn't like he could blame Amora; Loki was so funny and smart and bloody gorgeous that he deserved a bit of happiness while being stuck so far from home. 

Loki pushed aside his blanket, rolled off the mattress, pulled on his jacket and shoes then said, "I'm going to find something for breakfast." and walked out the door.

Ten minutes later, when Theo had gotten himself back together he left the flat. Suddenly Ms. Stone's voice echoed up from the second floor. "You should come for afternoon tea sometime, Loki, we hardly ever see you you're always working."

Loki chuckled, twirling an apple. "Oh, I couldn't possibly. With Lady Sharpe's age and Theo's bad leg they need all the help they can get." Loki was doing that thing where he overly enunciated his T's, he was starting to get irritated by something.

"I bet they do with all those big, heavy, boxes and things to lift."

He moved down the stairwell and leaned over to see what was happening. Ms. Stone was a seamstress in her early 20s with auburn hair and a slight build, she also currently had her hand on Loki's arm. It was so idiotic, so incredibly barbaric that she was the only one allowed to touch Loki by the rules of propriety. It shouldn't have mattered that he and Loki were both men, it wouldn't have mattered on Asgard.

"I should be going so I'll bid you fare well." With a short nod, Loki smoothed his jacket and turned to ascend the staircase. "Breakfast, courtesy of Ms. Stone."

Theo caught the apple in his free hand and took a bite.

Unsurprisingly, it was bitter on his tongue.


End file.
